A ninja never quits!
by Whenever I Dream - I Write
Summary: The OverLord won, he killed Lloyd and now all of Ninjago are in hiding including the ninja. But old friends come to the ninja's aid and surprisingly...some lights cannot be entirely extinguished. Happens after the last episode aired, which is Curse Of The Golden Master. Besides the characters already mentioned each ninja x OC.
1. Chapter 1

**I got this idea after listening to a song on the radio.**

* * *

(Kai's Point of View)

It seems as if it were only yesterday when this happened. The OverLord escaped the digital realm and killed Lloyd before we could reboot the system. The memory of that day will always haunt me.

_"What in Ninjago is going on?" Cole yelled through the screaming citizens of Ninjago._

_A young girl stopped to answer his question. "The OverLord is about to drain the golden ninja's power. Everyone is hurting to the Fangpyre tombs to hide." She then took off with the crowd._

_They hurried to find the secret location of the OverLord in hope that they weren't too late. By the time they found it a count down had started._

_10, Lloyd was shoved into a capsule that would keep him from escaping._

_9, the machine was turned on to warm up._

_8, the ninja entered the tunnel._

_7, they started running towards Lloyd._

_6, Sensai blocked them._

_5, Nya fought Sensai while the ninja hurried to the machine._

_4,_

_3,_

_2, almost there._

_1, the ninja hit the hard drive with the technoblades and a huge explosion erupted._

_When the smoke cleared the OverLord stood up. The capsule Lloyd was in was shattered by a large beam and covered in pieces of concrete from the road above. The golden ninja was dead._

_"Run!" yelled Sensai, quickly realizing what was happening._

_The ninja made it to Erochi's Labyrinth. Misako and Garmadon joined them on the way. Everyone was quiet, even Jay. I think we were all thinking the same thing...We lost...Is this really the end? Have we really lost Lloyd? I myself was fighting inside. We had lost, true. But we couldn't give up! Like Lloyd said the first time we confronted the OverLord, 'A ninja never quits.' I let the words echo through my head, I let them fuel me, and I found myself ready to fight someone. To release the anger now fuming inside._

_"A ninja never quits!" I said loudly._

_Everyone stopped walking and stared at me._

_"If Lloyd were here he would be saying those exact words to us...Just like after the first time he fought the OverLord and we were left stranded on that island ready to give up." I continued._

_"But Lloyd is gone, there is no golden ninja anymore. It's over." Jay said quietly._

_"No, it's not over. Even though Lloyd is gone, he still lives through us. And where there's a will, there's a way. We can do this! We just need to think of a plan." I said desperately trying to lift their spirits._

_"Kai is to right. While we may have lost the battle, the war is not over. As long as we are here to fight, there will always be a war." Sensai put in._

_Little did I know that would be the last time in a long time that I felt the anger boil inside..._

It's been two months since the OverLord took over. Everyone seems to be losing themselves. It's quieter, we're each becoming more independent, and we've barely snapped at each other. Cole and Jay are so depressed it's like they've forgotten about Nya. Zane and P.I.X.A.L. stay in their room almost all the time. We're falling apart. But that's going to change, today...

* * *

A small figure lay in the center of a large metal cage. Their clothes stained with blood and dirt to where the original color could not be seen. The same with his hair. He hurt everywhere, mainly his head, and he was too weak to get up. He tried to think, why was he here? what had he done? why was he hurt? But he could remember nothing. A guard came to the cage the boy was in.

"Get up." He said gruffly.

The boy tried to stand but instantly collapsed to the floor.

The guard sighed and opened the door, he then picked up the boy and slung him over his shoulder. "The OverLord wants to see you." The guard explained as he carried the boy to the dark lord.

* * *

Four ninja met in the Dark Forest of the Underworld. They wore red, black, blue, and purple.

"Ugh, he's always late!" complained the red one.

"Chill, Amber, he contributes to the team so he does kind of have a right to be late. Of course since we are never late then maybe he could show up on time at least every once in a while." rambled the blue one, "Although he's there when we need him most so I don't guess that it's that important about him arriving on time to a meeting..."

"Please make it stop! You talk too much, Claira." complained Amber.

"Why do you two have to argue ALL the time?" asked the black one.

"Because it's fun." Replied Claira.

"Because she's annoying." Replied Amber at the same time.

The black ninja rolled her eyes and gave them each a hard glare.

"Would you guys shut up and listen!" Said the purple one angrily, "Sensai wants us to try to hear the enemy before we see them, and that will give us the upper hand. But in this case it's not an enemy we're listening for, it's a friend."

"Hey! I don't appreciate being the practice run before the actual fight." said a grumpy voice in the trees.

"Finally, you're here!" Amber complained.

"Do you still have the weapons?" asked the purple ninja in a concerned tone.

"Yes, I do." Replied the ninja hidden in the trees.

"That's good, anything on who the two other ninja are supposed to be?" Claira questioned.

"No, nothing...dark warriors are coming..." Replied the ninja in the trees before he silently stalked off.

* * *

**So, the ninja lost Lloyd and there are a few mysterious ninja in the UnderWorld. Surprisingly some of them have ties to the ninja :D Then the OverLord has a new army called the dark army or if there's just a few, dark warriors.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Man am I excited! Let's just ay I dropped a hint in the last chapter and NO one seemed to put two and two together and see who is *****! I bet some of you will probably go back and look and see if you can figure it out... :D**

* * *

_We're falling apart. But that's going to change, today..._

Kai "borrowed" Sensei's smoke sticks. Maybe they held an answer? But surely Sensei would have tried using them too see if what the future held...unless...no, Kai decided he didn't want to think of what _could_ be the future.

Sitting in front of the smoke sticks, Kai focused his thoughts and closed his eyes. Then he felt heat, not a slight difference...but a lot! His eyes flew open to reveal a volcano...he was in a vol...no! He was in the fire temple! He searched for the exit but found it sealed shut. Then he heard a voice...

"Kids! No, not kids. Teenagers!" the voice came from him but it wasn't his voice. He felt himself moving towards a dark cave; it was considerably cooler in the cave. Then there was a portal...the portal to the UnderWorld! But that had been sealed shut so he must have been brought back in time to see what someone else saw. He entered the portal and as he flew threw it his vision blurred. When it cleared he realized he was now viewing things through Lloyd's eyes the day the Over Lord took over. He could see himself running towards himself, which yes kind of weirded him out, and he could feel the fear that flashed through Lloyd's head. One thought in particular interested Kai,_ I'm sorry, mom. Because I hesitated, not only have you lost dad...but me._ Why would Lloyd be saying that to himself? The he was jerked back to the memory as he felt the power being sucked from him and then the pavement from the road above raining down on him...who was too weak to move even if he wanted too. As his vision went black he then felt a cool breeze. He opened his eyes to see that he was jumping through the trees, it seemed as if the wind was pushing him too because each jump was long, yet smooth. He heard a voice behind him...that of the Over Lord's. This wasn't a memory...he was seeing what someone else was going through right now!

"You can run and you can hide, but that won't help you!" the voice of the Over Lord yelled as the person kept jumping from tree to tree as fast as he could. Kai felt a wave of panic rush through the person, followed by a stubborn wave of persistence.

"I've been killed once, and you can kill me twice, but I'll still live after you kill me thrice!" the person said playfully.

The Over Lord then let out an angry huff as the person disappeared from his view. Then the person stopped by a small, quiet stream. He looked in it and Kai saw the person had gentle, gray eyes and he was wearing a gray ninja suit. The gray ninja then sat with his back against a tree. He pulled out a scroll and began to read aloud to himself, "With my golden power I have made four weapons- a sword, a scythe, nunchuks, and a pair of shurikins. Together, if forged together, they can make the mega weapon. However, there was some extra material. I plan to make a golden bow and arrow out of it, the bow and arrow of wind. If anyone finds this they will become the ninja of wind." The gray ninja then sat the scroll down, "So, if this is why I am who I am, then what is my destiny?"

Then Kai felt his vision start to blur. When it cleared he was back in the room where he was using the smoke sticks.

"Well," he sighed, "I don't guess things are changing today. But what I saw might be useful. I guess I'll wait and see what happens tomorrow."

With that Kia put the smoke sticks away and went to see what the others were doing.

* * *

The boy was carried uncomfortably to the Over Lord. Since he was too weak to stand a chair was brought for him to sit in.

"So, boy, do you know why you are here?" asked the Over Lord.

"No, honestly I don't remember anything." the boy said slightly sadly.

"You are here because you committed treason against me. However, after a recent attack we need everyone capable of fighting." said the Over Lord.

"And your point is..."

"My point is that I'm giving you a second chance. A chance to prove your loyalty to me."

"Sounds good, uh, but I am going to have enough time to recover from...wherever I got these injuries. Right?"

"Yes. Yes. Of course. Guards, take him to a room and make sure he gets cleaned up! Not even evil should look that bedraggled." hissed the Over Lord.

* * *

The four ninja had easily fought off the dark warriors that had approached. After all, they had been fighting them for almost 10 years now...or sort of fighting them. The first few years were spent training. They now arrived at their monastery, which they built themselves.

"Hello Sensei Kamizai, we have returned from checking up on Cody. He still has the other two silver weapons." said the purple ninja.

"Good work girls. I myself have some news...with the rapidly decreasing amount of dark warriors in the UnderWorld I fear that something bad happened in Ninjago. Pack your things, we will leave for Ninjago as soon as I can find something to create a portal." replied their Sensei.

"Ninjago? Wow, haven't been there in what feels like forever." Claira said, nervously running her hand through her hair. "D-do you think I might...might see Cole?"

"Maybe, only destiny may tell." the black ninja replied.

All eyes went to the purple ninja.

"Oh, dar har har. Just because my name is Destiny doesn't mean I can predict destiny." The purple ninja said rolling her eyes.

* * *

**Okay, did anyone go back and try figuring it out? Well, if you haven't the next chapter might shed some light on it. :D Hope you're enjoying the story!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm really liking this fan fiction and I might make another on various ways the ninja meet a certain person/ people.**

* * *

When Kai went to see what the others were doing he found himself nervous. What is they found out that he had used the smoke sticks?

"Hey, Kai, whatcha' doing?" asked Cole.

"Nothing! Ahhh I mean nothing." Kai answered nervously.

"Oh, okay, wanna challenge me on the gaming system?" Cole continued not noticing Kai's nervousness.

"Uh, no thanks, I think I'll train instead." Kai said quickly before leaving the room.

Kai knew that since the others had already given up they would think that he was turning against them. Whether it meant helping the Over Lord or fighting the Over Lord alone...

* * *

_"Not even evil should look that bedraggled." hissed the Over Lord._

Those words echoed through the head of the boy. Was he now helping the evil side? If so that would mean that he was originally one of the good guys...whoever the good guys were. But maybe the Over Lord was just using evil as an example like even an evil person wants to look decent.

"This will be your room." said the guard interrupting the boys thoughts. "The bathroom is the door on the right and the closet the door on the left. The Over Lord expects you cleaned up and ready for a very formal dinner tonight."

The boy nodded. His strength had somewhat returned so he could now walk, sort of. He still stumbled a bit and tired easily. Not to mention his wounds were starting to hurt and bleed again.

He walked into the bathroom and looked into the mirror. The lighting was bad, but it looked like he had dark colored hair (then again that could just be the blood) and his eyes looked like a dark shade of green.

There was a nock on his door.

"It's open." the boy called.

A maid walked in with a basket of what looked like laundry. "I brought you a change of clothes and when you get out of...that you can out it in this basket and I'll pick it up later." the emphasis she out on _that_ sounded like what he was wearing was that of a good/bad guy that fought against the other side. So...he must have had some pretty good power...

* * *

"Destiny, I need you to go to the underworld for a short time while I attend to matters up here." the Over Lord told his daughter.

"Fine. But the Under World is soooooo boring. Nathan and Seth are always annoying me! They say I'm not evil enough to be the next Over Lord!" whined the Over Lord's daughter.

"Darling, you will be made evil enough when your coronation comes, but I don't think that will be for a long while so don't you worry. Okay?"

"Okay." she sighed. She walked out of his throne room and down the hallways. As she passed one of the rooms she noticed the door was open and looked in. A boy...no not any boy! A boy she had seen in the prisons.

"Hi." she said.

"Oh, uh, hi." he replied dully.

"What are you doing out of the dungeon?"

"The Over Lord said he was giving me a second chance so, yeah."

"Cool. Maybe we'll end up working together." she looked him up and down. He was about her age so he was probably fifteen or sixteen. Then she looked into his eyes...his beautiful, gentle green eyes. Woah! Did that come out of her head? She never liked a guy before but he was...different. "Well, I better go. I'll see you later...what's your name?"

"I don't remember."

"Okay, well, I'll see you later, I Don't Remember."

They both laughed.

"That's not what I meant!" he protested.

"I know!" she laughed. "I'll see you later."

* * *

**Okay, so I feel like this chapter is much shorter but I want to wait a nit longer before I reveal certain things. Anyway one person took a guess on who the boy was and they got it right so don't look at the reviews if you don't want a spoiler! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

It'd been a week since Kai had used the smoke sticks and he was getting nervous. Not because he thought the others were going to figure out that he was using the smoke sticks, because they hadn't found out about it yet. He was nervous because he was feeling called to the sticks. Sure that was most likely a good thing, right? But it kind of freaked him out. I mean what kind of smoke sticks _call_ you?! Nonetheless he went to his room and got the smoke sticks. He lit them and sat in a meditation pose, and as he inhaled the smoke he let his eyes close and he felt himself being transported to who knows where.

He opened his eyes when he felt a cold breeze. He was in a dark forest, in the middle of nowhere.

"Where am I?" he asked to know one in particular.

"In the Dark Forest, in the Underworld." replied a hidden voice, "My turn to ask a question." The voice continued. "Who are you?" the person asked in a murderous tone.

"W-who are you?! And where are you?" Kai asked.

"I asked you first."

"I'm Kai...Kai Flamey, the red ninja of fire." Kai replied keeping his guard up and waiting to catch even a glimpse of the mysterious person.

"Kai." The voice was barely a whisper now.

Then the mystery person jumped from a tree (so about 30-40 ft.) and landed about a foot away from Kai.

"Agh!" Kai yelled startled by the sudden movement.

Kai looked at the mysterious person...or ninja. He was the gray ninja that Kai had observed last time he used the smoke sticks. The gray ninja reached out a hand to touch Kai's cheek, which Kai noticeably gave him a questioning look, only for his hand to pass through Kai.

"Y-your a ninja now? How did your spirit get here?" asked the mysterious gray ninja.

"Uh, yeah, I'm a ninja, and I used smoke sticks."

"Incredible!" gasped the gray ninja, "Only really special people are given the gift that allows them to send their spirit different places while still being alive. You have a rare gift my friend!"

"Uh, pardon me but I don't believe we're friends just yet. And should I know you? You're kind of freaking me out. In fact, it's like you already know me, but I don't know you."

The ninja froze in his tracks, his gaze slowly went down to his feet. Kai thought he saw a tear forming on the ninja's eye.

"It's been a long time old friend." The gray ninja said slowly as he pulled off his hood and looked Kai straight in the eye.

Kai took in the ninja's facial features. Well kept light brown hair and gentle light gray eyes, he was a bit smaller than Jay it looked like but other than that Kai didn't recognize him. He shook his head, "Sorry, no bells ringing or light bulbs here."

"Cody, Cody Winds." the gray ninja continued quietly.

Those two words hit Kai as if they were bullets. Two words...a name...a name he never thought he'd hear again.

"Cody." he managed to say hoarsely.

"Kai." Cody replied, "Say, why were you using smoke sticks?"

"I was hoping to find an answer to our problems with the Over Lord."

"Ugh, the Over Lord." moaned Cody, "I hate him and he hates me. Why don't I come to where your staying to see if I can help you out?"

"Sure! I bet Nya would love that!" with that Kai told Cody where he'd find him and his friends. Then he closed his eyes and thought of home, which was the way to return apparently.

* * *

The boy felt much better after showering and changing clothes. Now he was seated at a table waiting for the Over Lord to speak with as he ate. He didn't even notice that he was hungry until he started to eat. The food was okay, not the best, but okay.

"Ahh, there's my new right hand man!" the Over Lord said proudly.

"Good evening, Over Lord." replied the boy.

"Now, you said you don't remember you're name so we'll have to tell you what your name was...Travis."

"Travis? Hmm, I kinda expected something more heroic sounding." mused the boy.

"Most of your wounds should heal within the week, but it is essential that you start your training as soon as possible. So you will be undergoing mild training until your wounds heal and then we'll start to get much more vigorous in you training." the Over Lord explained.

"Yes, Over Lord." said the boy as the Over Lord left. The boy figured he should call the Over Lord master, but that didn't sound right and he didn't like the idea of calling the person in charge 'master'.

* * *

"Students, the portal is ready. Would anyone like to volunteer to be the test subject?" asked Sensei Kamizai.

"I will." said Cody as he stepped out of the shadows. "I have someone I need to meet there."

"Sensei Kamizai, don't you think it's a bit dangerous to let Cody go to the top without anyone accompanying him." said Destiny.

"Hey! I'm not useless ya' know!" exclaimed Cody as he gathered a few scrolls and stuffed them into a bag angrily.

"Cody is right. He is not useless and he can defend himself." Sensei Kamizai said, "We will merely have to bail him out of whatever trouble he gets himself into."

"Hey! I don't get into trouble _all_ the time!" Cody complained.

"Pft! Whatever!" hoffed Claira.

"I can really see the confidence you guys have in me!" Cody said sarcastically.

"Just...be careful Cody. I almost lost you once, I'm not about to lose you again." Riley, the black ninja said sadly as she hugged Cody.

"Yeah, I know, but I'm stronger now...you won't lose me so easily now." he joked as he pulled away and entered the portal.


	5. Chapter 5

**So after I read a guests review I just had to update.**

* * *

Kai was focusing hard on thinking of the hide out the ninja had in Iroshi's Labrythn. Then he heard faint voices.

"Do you think he's almost done?" whispered one that resembled Cole's voice.

"It's hard to tell." whispered another that sounded a bit like Sensei's.

"Boy is he going to be in trouble!" a third said a little louder which sounded like Jay.

Kai felt the wooden floor underneath him and opened his eyes. What he saw caused him to yell and stumble backwards.

Cole, Zane, Jay, Sensei, Garmadon, Nya, Misako, and PIXAL stood in the room with their arms crossed each giving him a hard stare.

"Don't scare a guy like that!" Kai said, his heart still beating hard from the scare.

"You should not have been using those without permission, Kai. I would have expected you to know better." Sensei said shaking his head.

"Yeah, I got that feeling when I used them the first time." Kai said rolling his eyes. "But honestly I'm helping us out here."

"You mean that wasn't the first time you used them!" Cole said as his anger rose.

"Yeah, why not?" Kai asked just shrugging off the others anger as he walked past them into the kitchen to get a soda.

"What all did you see?" asked Garmadon.

As Kai was about to answer a knock was heard on the door.

"Well that was fast." Kai said.

Everyone watched as Kai left to answer the door. All tensing up thinking that Kai was being controlled by the Over Lord and had lead the Over Lord here to capture them all.

"Oh, hey." Kai said, "Man you're fast."

"Yeah, I would have been here sooner, but there was a small set back. Where is she?" asked the person at the door.

By now the rest of the ninja had gathered in the doorway and were watching in curiosity. Nya pushed through them and looked at her brother, "Who is this guy?" she demanded in a scornful tone with her hand on her hips.

The guy was dressed in a gray ninja suit and as soon as he saw her he leaped at her. He pinned her to the wall and pulled his hood up just enough to kiss her lips. Nya in shock went to punch him but he caught her hand and pinned it gently to her side.

"That's no way to treat a guest." he said softly.

"Kai! You just let some random guy kiss me!" Nya screeched wiggling in his grasp trying to get away from him.

"Yeah, yeah, so much for random, huh?" Kai said as he pulled the gray ninja's hood completely off.

The gray ninja looked at Nya and waited for her to get a good look.

"Cody?" she whispered and let herself just relax in his arms. Then she buried her head in his chest as she cried. Cody slowly sunk to the floor with her and rubbed her back as she cried.

"I can't believe you're alive!" she sobbed.

"Ugh, Kai? Nya? Plan on introducing us?" Jay asked clearly irritated that a guy he didn't know was showind affection to Nya.

"Guys, this is Cody, he was my best friend growing up, "Kai said and then chuckled, "and a little bit more than friends with Nya. Then things got complicated and everyone thought he was dead. Then the spirit smoke showed me before he died and then it also brought my spirit to where he could see me and we talked...which he's here to give us a hand with the Over Lord."

"What can he do?" asked Sensei, "Does he even know the ways of a ninja."

"Actually, I do." Cody replied standing up, "I have been trained a little bit of spinjitsu, the rest I learned by trial and error."

"How?" asked Garmadon. "Me and my brother were the only ones that our father taught spinjitsu."

"True, but if my memory serves correct, Wu you taught a friend of yours a little bit of spinjitsu." Cody said calmly, "Someone who goes by the name of Kamizai..."

"Y-you mean my dad?" Kai asked, "I-I thought he was dead...I thought he died in the volcano...Oh, wait that was who the spriit smoke showed me..."

"Kamizai?" Sensei asked startled.

"Yes, but I'm not his only student. There's Amber, dark ninja of Fire; Riley, my sister and dark ninja of Earth; Claira, dark ninja of Lightning; and Destiny, the purple ninja or also known as the silver ninja." Cody explained.

"Dark ninja?" asked Cole.

"Well, the top world (Ninjago) has you guys, the under world had the dark ninja. Of course their still looking for their dark ninja of Wind and dark ninja of Ice." said Cody.

"Ninja of Wind? Shouldn't we have one then?" asked Jay.

"Hmmm, I wonder who that could be?" Cody asked sarcastically, "Hmmm, I'm sure his ninja suit would definitely not be gray and I'm sure his weapon couldn't possibly ever be a bow and arrow." he continued as he pulled out a golden bow and arrow.

"But how could there be a ninja of wind? The scroll never said anything about a ninja of wind." Zane said thinking to scroll of the green ninja.

Cody pulled out a scroll and handed it to Zane. "It talks about the first spinjitzu master having extra material left, but he didn't know what could be missing so he made the bow and arrow, only he didn't know they had the power of wind so they weren't very well known and they eventually got misplaced or something."

"Interesting..." Misako muttered.

The room was then filled with a slightly awkward silence.

"So, Kai here told me your having some trouble with the Over Lord...well, on my way here the first spinjitzu master decided to give me something, and it really hurt's when it's falling out of the sky and hits your head!" Cody said rubbing his head and looking up as if he were talking to the first spinjitzu master.

"What did he give you?" asked Nya.

Cody took out a large bag and casually said, "Nothing important, just THESE!" he continued by pulling out the golden weapons.

"B-but how?!" asked Jay his mouth hanging wide open.

"Beats me. Last I heard they'd been destroyed." Cody then yawned, "If you don't mind letting me rest for a few. I covered a lot of ground today."

"Sure, we've got an extra bunk bed that you can sleep in." Kai said leading his friend to the bedroom.

* * *

**So this chapter stayed with Kai, but the mysterious boy and the girl's will be back in the next chapter. *sigh* Who am I kidding? You've all pretty much guessed at who the boy is so I'll tell you, but in case you haven't figured it out yet and don't want it ruined skip everything from the first spoiler alert to the second...SPOILER ALERT- Lloyd, yep, pretty much all of you guessed him. I guess I gave it away with his eye color. SPOILER ALERT OVER.**


End file.
